光明與黑暗
by 6072
Summary: 冬季杯結束後，舉辦了一場特別的籃球比賽，其他運動的選手也能參加的比賽，在這一場比賽當中，奇蹟世代遇到了意想不到的人(ABO)
1. 第1章

01改變

自從大家對籃球的態度改變後，黑子覺得沒有像以前一樣喜歡籃球。在和荻原所待的學校比完賽後，黑子對籃球產生了厭惡感，最後，在那件事發生後，一切都改變了。

當他無意間聽到了奇蹟世代的談話後，他不知道自己是怎麼回家的他回神後自己已經躺在床上，看了一下時鐘也已經到睡覺時間，他不知道回到家之後的這段時間做了些什麼，他想到他們的談話後，眼淚已經流出來，心裡有一種痛苦的感覺。不知過了多久，夢見了小時候和父母親玩耍的樣子，畫面結束後，看見了母親過世的畫面，還出現了奇蹟世代的聲音，讓他感到非常傷心。

醒來時，身上的氣勢改變了，右眼變成深藍色，眼裡有三層光圈，左眼依舊是原本的顏色，但瞳孔變成竪瞳，眼神也比之前凌厲。他依舊按照平日的習慣出門上學，好像沒發生任何事情。


	2. Chapter 2

02你是誰

赤司的辦公室

赤司看著桌上的退部申請書思考著，上面寫著黑子哲也，怎麼想也想不到黑子會突然交給他。

當他遇到黑子時，是在學校附近的一家書店，他帶黑子到附近的一家咖啡廳問理黑子卻說

"你覺得籃球有趣嗎？" "跟有趣無關，勝利就是一切"浪費時間在籃球上。"

他覺得很奇怪，黑子很喜歡籃球，當初為了從三軍進入一軍，是多努力地在練習，現在卻說無趣，還發現黑子身上的氣勢改變"

你是誰，我都知道哲也你喜歡籃球。" "我還能是誰，我是黑子哲也。" "沒事先走了，再見！征十郎。"

他驚訝地想"哲也竟然叫我的名字！

之後，奇蹟世代很少見到黑子，畢業後感覺黑子就像消失一樣，不管用什麼方法，都找不到任何消息。


	3. Chapter 3

03籃球比賽

冬季杯結束後，冠軍依舊是洛山，誠凜亞軍，其他人變回以前一樣，和隊友配合的籃球方式。他們得知了一個消息，最近要舉辦一場全日本特殊的籃球賽，規則大部份跟冬季杯差不多，只有獎品跟一條規則不一樣，內容是其他運動的選手也能參加，獎品則是北海道五日遊。

各個地區已經選出代表，但這次東京的代表跟冬季杯時不同，有桐皇，秀德，黑鳥山，誠凜在最後一場比賽當中被黑鳥山淘汰，這讓其他校感到震驚，因為誠凜可是冬季杯的亞軍啊!竟然被一支不明的隊伍打敗，他們開始留意這支隊伍。

在往後的幾場比賽，讓他們感到更驚訝的事是桐皇，海常，陽泉，秀德都被這支隊伍打敗，晉級決賽，準備和洛山爭奪冠軍。


	4. Chapter 4

04隊長黑子哲也

當天比賽，座無虛席，桐皇，海常，陽泉，秀德，誠凜都來了。場上，雙方隊伍已經在熱身，洛山依舊是井然有序的在熱身，但另一邊就不一樣了，黑鳥山的隊員雖然有在熱身，可他們的方式很特別，全員（除了其中一位）在練習傳球後再投籃，跟洛山一樣，每球都進。熱身時間結束後，是雙方首發球員介紹

洛山

8號根武谷永吉

7號葉山小太郎

6號實渕玲央

5號黛千尋

4號隊長赤司徵十郎

黑鳥山

10號月井螢

9號澤原辰平

3號石峰永太郎

1號日村大地

4號隊長黑子哲也

這讓奇蹟世代和桃井感到非常驚訝，看到赤司驚訝的樣子，實渕他們問到"怎麼了嗎？小徵，是認識的人嗎？"觀眾席上的其他球員也詢問相同的問題，

綠間"是啊，黑子是我們國中時期籃球部的隊員。"

青峰"同時也是一軍的正選球員。"

冰室 "實力如何?"

紫原 "不知道，黑仔那時只負責傳球，投籃和運球都很弱，體力也很弱。"

高尾 "聽起來很弱。"

笠松 "但他是一軍的人吧!"

黃瀨 "雖然小黑子看起來很弱，不適合當籃球選手，但傳球能力很強。"

冰室 "敦，你說不知道是什麼意思?"

紫原 "現在的黑仔不一樣了。"

今吉 "什麼意思?"

青峰 "跟國中時期比氣勢改變了，不知道該怎麼說現在的感覺。"

火神 "那他是奇蹟世代的成員嗎？"

綠間 "他是被我們五個認同的人，就是你們所說的奇蹟世代的夢幻第六人。"

場上

葉山 "什麼!奇蹟世代的夢幻第六人，他也是奇蹟世代，好興奮喔!"

根武谷 "應該不需要擔心，不是有赤司在嗎!"

實渕看了一下赤司的表情，

"還是小心一點比較好，可能沒那麼好對付。"


	5. Chapter 5

05比賽開始

一開始的跳球由根武谷拿到球，實渕拿到後傳給赤司，而擋在面前的人是黑子，

"好久不見哲也。" "好久不見。" " 哲也認為擋得住我嗎？" "你覺得呢？"

赤司快速地從黑子身邊運球，黑子也沒有繼續擋他的意思，赤司把球傳給根武谷，根武谷灌籃得分。往後五球也是由這樣的形式進行，但是再一次赤司對黑子時，有了不一樣的發展，黑子沒有繼續讓赤司通過，而是他通過的瞬間偷球，他把球傳給日村，日村和前石配合投三分球得分。

除黑鳥山的人外，其他人感到震驚，

笠松 "竟然能從赤司手上偷球!"

高尾 "奇蹟世代的其他人都做不到吧！"

面對這種情況，洛山依舊保持冷靜，可後來黑子依舊從赤司手上偷球，讓他們沒辦法保持冷靜，

葉山 "這是怎麼一回事，赤司竟然被偷球!"

根武谷 "真是不可思議!"

實渕 "就說他不簡單了，還有他的隊員也一樣，都不好對付。"

往後的時間裡，黑鳥山保持著良好的配合，從洛山手中拿下分數，第一節以 20 : 30 黑鳥山暫時領先，觀眾席頓時吵雜了起來，

若松 "竟然能領先洛山十分，那個黑子哲也到底有多強!"

里子 "不光是這樣，其他隊員的實力也不差。"

冰室 "..."

劉 "怎麼了嗎？"

冰室 "總覺得有一種違和感。"

洛山休息區

實渕 "小征，接下來要怎麼辦，對方有你們奇蹟世代的成員。"

洛山教練白金"對方球員實力不差，默契和配合度可能跟誠凜同等級，甚至可能更高，對方隊長也不能小看。赤司，你好像認識對方的隊長，實力強嗎？"

赤司 "哲也的實力跟國中時期比確實有提高，但提高多少現在看不出來，對方可能還在隱藏實力，還是謹慎一點，哲也由我來對付，玲央對10號，小太郎對3號，永吉對9號，千尋對1號。"

此時，哨聲響起，休息時間結束。


	6. Chapter 6

06預判天才

雙方站在球場時，洛山發現對方4號換7號，這舉動讓觀眾議論紛紛，

宮地 "為什麼換人，不是打得很好嗎？"

綠間 "體力不足，一直是黑子的問題，他的體力無法撐到全場。"

大坪 "可看他的樣子應該還能繼續打，為什麼換人?"

球場上

根武谷傳給實渕，實渕傳給小太郎時，被月井搶走，但月井要傳給澤原時，被黛搶走。

"黛前輩搶得好。"

赤司看到黑鳥山的隊員一點都不驚訝的表情，

"竟然一點都不驚訝，看來對方知道千尋的能力，看來和誠凜比賽時，哲也有來看，不過，哲也要怎麼辦呢，跟自己差不多類型的球員要怎麼對付。"

他笑著想。可是接下來卻讓他震驚，因為黛被日村防守，被釘得死死的，沒辦法像之前一樣，突然出現斷球。

葉山 "不會吧！黛前輩沒辦法發揮作用。"

實渕 "對方反應很快，還是早有對策。"

實渕傳給小太郎時，被對方7號給搶走，7號長傳給已經跑到籃下的日村，在其他隊友的配合下，43 : 53黑鳥山依舊領先，其中一些是由7號搶來的，讓洛山不懂的是為什麼7號能像事先知道一樣，知道傳球路徑，剛傳就被搶走，但洛山也毫不退讓地還擊，才停在現在的局面，第二節結束後，雙方回到休息室。

洛山

葉山 "那個7號是怎麼回事?"

赤司 "對方7號會預判對手的行動，以直覺和推理來行動，反應也很敏銳，哲也可能第四節才會上場下一節7號還會上場，竟然哲也不在場上，他就由我來，其他人不變。"

根武谷 "那黛前輩怎麼辦，對方似乎不受影響?"

赤司 "沒關係，千尋繼續待在場上。"

白金 "按照赤司所說的去做，分數要追回來。"

黑鳥山

黑子 "計劃沒有改變，按照之前說的去做，有變動的話，我會跟大家說。"

日村 "一切進行的很順利呢～"

童山(7號) "對手的想法真好猜~"

石峰 "對方隊長接下來就會來對付你，你要小心了，他可是奇蹟世代的隊長，不好對付。"

第三節開始

赤司對7號，7號的行動都被赤司阻止，

"果然是由你來防我，一年級就能帶領球隊，真厲害吶~"

你們的隊長也是。"

"真是厲害的一年級 但我可是不會認輸的喔～"

童山看向黑子，黑子比了個暗號，看到暗號的黑鳥山隊員，開始執行暗號內容，每當進了5球，就會換人，換到只剩下童山。雖然按照暗號執行，但分數依舊被洛山追平又超20分。

第三節結束。


	7. Chapter 7

07機動型球員

第四節開始

就如赤司所言黑子上場，洛山的隊員不變，而黑鳥山則是

11號 日向仁陽

6號 西島秀

5號 東山若利

2號 前源總一郎

4號 黑子哲也

洛山傳球，被突然出現的黑子搶走，黑子傳給日向，日向給東山時，被黛搶走，雙方競爭激烈。黑子對東山說

"東山前輩，5號交給你。"

"知道了。"

當赤司對黑子時，雙方都互不相讓，但黑子說了一句

"該結束了。"

正規的球風變成街頭球風，赤司用天帝之眼看穿黑子的動作，但黑子仍然閃過赤司，其他人擋住洛山隊員，黑子灌籃得分。

實渕 "不會吧！竟然能閃過小征。"

綠間 "赤司的天帝之眼竟然沒用。"

青峰 "哲變得這麼強。"

黑子從赤司身邊經過，赤司感覺到一種奇特的感覺。在那之後，洛山連續出現失誤，黑鳥山從洛山手上搶到球，在黑子的指示下，日向朝敵方籃框衝，速度快到讓洛山的球員都追不上，就算拼命追上也會被輕易閃過，同一時間，東山傳給黑子，黑子長傳給日向，日向接到球投三分球得分。在接下來幾球，由日向的快速進攻模式得分，把比分追平，赤司把球丟出界外，洛山喊暫停。

洛山休息區

葉山 "要不要兩個人防11號，他的速度快到一個人擋不住。"

赤司 "不。"

根武谷 "為什麼？"

赤司 "因為2,6號可能也是和11號同類型。"

葉山 "不會吧！那不是更麻煩。"

赤司 "傳球問題，不要讓他們拿到球是關鍵。"

暫停結束

赤司對黑子，黑子看了一下四周，

"你不會真的以為防守他們就有辦法吧!"

"你傳得球只要沒人接，就沒辦法用他們得分。"

"你擋得住我嗎？"

"我是不會輸的，我是絕對的。"

但赤司仍然無法擋住黑子，洛山和黑鳥山的比分是 73 : 77。洛山再次喊暫停。

洛山

他們都在等待赤司的回答，但赤司給不出答案。

白金 "4號還是由赤司防，其他人依舊去防黑鳥山的其他隊員。"

剩下的三分鐘，黑子對赤司說

"之前說過，該結束了。"黑鳥山的隊員拿到球後，使用了跑轟戰術，在黑子的指揮下,他們運用良好的默契，把比分拉到 87 : 125。這時候比賽結束，由黑鳥山獲得勝利。這個結果超出了觀眾的預期。

黑子經過赤司身邊時，

"你以為培養一個跟我類似的球員，就能把我打敗，想找人取代我幻之第六人的稱號，你未免也太天真，你的中二絕對論，對我是無效的，別把我跟以前的我相提並論。"


	8. Chapter 8

08朋友?只是之前的隊友

頒獎典禮結束，奇蹟世代立刻去找黑子，他們在通道上遇到，後面跟來了其他校的隊員及教練。

黃瀨 "小黑子從國中畢業後這段期間都跑去哪了，手機也打不通。"

黑子 "我沒有義務要告訴你。"

忽然，桃井撲向黑子，

"哲君，好久不見~"

"好久不見，桃井桑。"

"哲君過得好嗎？"

"還可以。"

"哲君的學校如何?"

"還不錯，謝謝關心。"

綠間 "桃井，你該不會知道黑子就讀的學校吧！"

"我知道，我問哲君的。"

"那你為什麼不告訴我們?"

"哲君說要保密。"

赤司 "哲也，你讀哪一所學校?"

黑子 "黑鳥山高校。"

火神 "有這所學校嗎？"

綠間 "一個腦子都是籃球的笨蛋怎麼可能會知道。"

"你說什麼，你就知道?"

"我當然知道。"

"那是什麼？"

景虎 "是一所非常變態的高校。"

冰室 "怎麼說?"

荒木 "分數門檻高，外加校外比賽要那到良好的成績，不過，必須是國中時期的，品行良好，這些條件達到的人才會錄取。"

武內 "運動方面以排球聞名，其他方面則是以優良人才而聞名，在職場上非常搶手。"

中谷 "不止這樣，還另設有大學部，高中畢業後直升大學，不用到外面考試就有大學，但外面的人想要進來，就必須依照高中部的錄取方式。"

白金 "是一所以才能為主的學校，被稱為[怪物與天才的學校]。"

"不會吧！這所學校這麼狂。"

"學費應該不便宜吧！"

正當他們在震驚時，

日村 "黑，他們是你的朋友嗎？"

"朋友?只是之前的隊友罷了。"

黃瀨 "小黑子怎麼能這麼說。"

"只打自己一個人的籃球不與隊友配合的人，說什麼都不會是我朋友。"

日村 "這樣啊!那去慶祝。"

在黑鳥山走後，其他人看向奇蹟世代，看到他們的臉色，都沉默不語。

火神 "這是什麼意思?"

黃瀨 "小火神，待會再告訴你。"

青峰 "先找一個方便聊天的地方。"

綠間 "我們和黑子的過去。"


	9. Chapter 9

09黑子與奇蹟世代的相遇

在一個餐廳包廂裡，等大家坐好後，

綠間 "你們應該知道奇蹟世代的分裂吧。"

里子 "只打各自的籃球，不與隊友配合，以壓倒性的實力打贏比賽，之後，為了知道誰才是最強的，各自去了不同的學校。"

赤司 "在這之中，哲也受到的傷害最深。"

"咦？"

綠間 "黑子是我們之中專攻傳球的人，既然不需要打配合，那就不需要這種球員。"

赤司 "我們拋棄了哲也，我想哲也那時有聽到我們的對話，所以隔天就交了退部申請書。"

桃井 "所以哲君才會不和你們有聯絡。"

赤司 "千尋就是以哲也為原型，所培養出來的球員。這次千尋沒發揮很好的效果，大概是因為之前和誠凜的比賽，可能他有來看，被哲也知道，所以才有對策。"

葉山 "那要怎樣才有辦法應付?"

綠間 "像高尾一樣的鷹眼就可以辦到。"

根武谷 "難到防守他的人都有鷹眼?"

實渕 "防守黛前輩的人有兩個人，他們都有是有可能的。"

赤司 "不，他們沒有鷹眼。"

高尾 "沒有鷹眼!那他們是怎麼做到的?"

赤司 "他們的注意力很集中，全部精力都放在千尋身上，他們應該是有訓練過，不然，多少還是會因為周遭而分心。"

葉山 "好像很難欸!"

在哲也交退部申請書之後，我在書店遇到了哲也，我帶他去咖啡廳詢問理由，但他的回答和給我的感覺跟之前不一樣。"

綠間 "我也是這麼覺得，像變了個人似的。"

木吉 "那他的回答是..."

赤司 "籃球無趣，何必浪費時間在籃球上。"

青峰 "哲竟然說出這種話!他可是最喜歡籃球的啊!"

其他人也是一臉不可置信的樣子。

笠松 "我知道怎樣做會讓一個喜愛籃球的人放棄籃球，但你們做的很過分。"

今吉 "所以這次比賽算是復仇囉。"

黃瀨 "也可以這麼說啦！"

火神 "那你們是怎麼認識的?"

青峰 "我在三軍的體育館遇到的，那時聽說鬧鬼，好奇才過去的，那時他一個在努力練習。"

赤司 "我和真太郎，敦去找大輝，因為他常常往三軍那邊跑。"

黃瀨 "小黑子那時是我的指導員。"

今吉 "你們說感覺不一樣是..."

黃瀨 "小黑子雖然是面癱，但很溫柔，有時也很腹黑。"

綠間 "但在剛才的見面後，有一種冷漠的感覺。"

高尾 "是誰都會有這種反應吧！就算是脾氣再好的人。"

赤司 "大輝，涼太，真太郎，敦，我需要你們配合我，五月，幫我聯絡哲也說奇蹟世代請求和他們比一場練習賽，希望他們答應。"

赤司交代完，大家就離開了。


	10. Chapter 10

10練習賽

隔天，赤司收到了桃井的簡訊，

"哲君答應了，時間是下星期六上午九點，時間不合就不用比，地點是哲君學校的大門，有人會去接你們。"

"我知道了，謝謝。"

赤司向奇蹟傳簡訊，

"時間下星期六早上九點，地點黑鳥山高校大門，沒來或是遲到，你們知道後果。"

"知道了，小赤司。"

"知道了。"

"嗯。"

"喔~"

下星期六，黑鳥山高校大門

赤司 "都到齊了，走吧。"

負責帶領他們的是副隊長前源。

"哇！這見學校真大!"

"還沒到嗎？"

"真遠唉～"

"這裡是菁英學校，可不是普通學校。"

當他們到達時，被裡面的設備嚇到，而黑子他們早已在旁邊等待。

赤司 "好了，開始熱身。"

比賽開始

紫原，日村跳球，紫原先搶到球，黃瀨拿到球後傳給青峰，青峰衝到籃框下灌籃得分。

日村 "不錯嘛~速度也不差。"

月井 "不愧是被稱為王牌的人。"

日村傳球給東山，擋在東山面前的是青峰，東山把球傳給月井，月井對上黃瀨，也沒辦法進攻，只好給童山。當綠間要擋在他面前時，童山已經做出反應，閃過了綠間，傳給黑子時，赤司擋在黑子身前，但結果跟之前一樣，黑子投籃得分。

雙方競爭激烈，第三節過了一半時，黑鳥山每進3球換人，直到剩下黑子為止，比分停在 85 : 80，奇蹟世代暫時領先。

奇蹟休息區

赤司 "接下來會和之前的比賽一樣，不用我多說什麼吧。"

"知道，他們會用不跑轟，對吧？"

"比速度的話，我是不會輸的。"

"我已盡人事，等待天命。"

"知道啦～"

"還必須注意2，6號，恐怕是同類型選手。"

"三個都是機動型球員，那還真是棘手啊！"

"唉～真麻煩。"

黑鳥山

"他們真不好對付。"

"不愧是奇蹟世代。"

"不過，不是知道他們很強了，不是嗎？"

"是沒錯啦～但出汗量比平常還多，體力消耗也很快。"

"這並不影響計劃，也預料到這點才換人吧！"

"也是呢。"


	11. Chapter 11

11練習賽2

第四節

赤司用Ankle Break閃過東山，黑子被綠間,紫原防守無法防守赤司。西島,前源則被黃瀨,青峰防守，只剩下日向防守赤司，

"防你感覺很恐怖，但還是要防，啊～壓力真大。果然黑子說的沒錯，你是他們之中最麻煩的。"

"哲也這樣說我，該高興還是傷心?"

"那要看你自己啦！"

赤司用Ankle Break閃過後到籃下投籃，但被黑子蓋了。

綠間,紫原 "什麼!"

"什麼時候過去的，完全沒發現。"

日向拿到球後向籃框下衝去，紫原想要去防，但被東山擋住，只有綠間去追，可是日向的速度太快了他追不上，比分 95 :97，黑鳥山領先。

"沒想到小綠間,小紫原防不住小黑子。"

"這樣不是很有趣嗎，我越來越興奮了。"

當青峰對上前源時，青峰快速閃過，前源還沒反應過來，青峰已經投籃得分。看到青峰時，青峰已經進入了zone，整個人散發著野性。

"唉!進入了zone，變麻煩了。"

"是啊。"

"看來要用全力了。"

前源看向黑子，黑子點頭比了個暗號，其他人點頭表示明白。東山拿到球往高處傳，而黑子,前源,西島,日向往前跑，黑子停住往上跳用排球托球的方式傳給跑在前面的三個人，西島接到球想要投籃，但被青峰蓋帽，可球被前源接住，黃瀨跑來防守，前源將球傳給黑子，黑子對赤司，黑子看了一下比分和時間，比分 105 : 104,時間五分鐘。

"哲也說我恐怖讓我有點傷心。"

"你用天帝之眼防的住我嗎？"

"雖然上次的結果不理想，但我會防住你的。"

"還真有自信。"

黑子突然用Ankle Break晃倒了赤司，讓奇蹟們很驚訝，為了不讓黑子投籃，青峰來到黑子面前，黑子用Ankle Break晃倒了青峰。當青峰想要站起來時，黑子用手掌大力地拍著球，讓大家都嚇到，青峰回過神時，感覺到黑子向他施加壓力，讓他站不起來，也解除了zone，黑子投籃得分。

在剩下的時間裡，黑子用自身的氣勢讓擋在他面前的人動不了，傳球給隊友得分。比賽結束，比分111 : 131,黑鳥山勝。


	12. Chapter 12

12精神分裂

自從練習賽結束後，回歸平時的生活。

幾天後，赤司把奇蹟們和桃井約出來談談那天比賽的事情，大家從赤司身上感覺到不一樣的感覺，也明白發生了什麼事，第一人格的赤司回來了。

"我們來談談黑子的事情，你們在和黑子 1 on 1 時，有發現什麼和國中時期不一樣的地方?"

"有，小黑子長高了。"

頓時，鴉雀無聲，青峰,綠間,紫原,桃井默默地在心中跟黃瀨說 '保重'，赤司微笑著，但黃瀨已經感覺到一股殺氣。

"啊啊啊!小赤司，對不起!"

氣勢跟之前不一樣了，以前黑子存在感低，現在則是完全相反。"

"和他 1 on 1 有一股壓力在身上，好可怕，對吧？青仔。"

"對啊！速度也變快了，不過，哲竟然會用Ankle Break。"

"哲君變得很冷漠。"

"我派人過去觀察幾天，雖然很快被黑子發現，但還是有一個收穫。"

是什麼？"

"我們都知道黑子喜歡香草奶昔，可是那天喝的是抹茶飲料。"

"..."

"這可能是一個人的轉變可是依我的結論並不是這麼一回事。"

"!?"

"黑子跟我一樣有兩個人格。"

"你怎麼確定的，赤司?"

"和黑子 1 on 1 的時候。"

"這樣就確定了！"

"你們也看見了黑子有街頭籃球的動作和他的投籃，這都不可能在黑子身上看見，可現在都有了這些行為。"

"可是這有可能是別人教他的。"

"我跟你們講過我問黑子退部那件事吧，在他走時，他叫了我的名字。"

"唉！他叫了你的名字!"

"不會吧！"

"黑子一向很注重禮貌，至今為止，從沒聽他稱呼人用名字。"

"小赤司，接下來該怎麼做?"

"首先，換了人格可有一個原則不變。"

"和隊友配合，他們默契很好，即使掉了球隊友也會來支援。"

"沒錯，這一直是黑子的理念。另外，現在黑子跟我們一樣，如同光一般的存在，不再像以前存在感低的特質。"

"小黑子變得像光一樣耀眼嗎?"

"確實有，看得見哲在球場上的行蹤。"

"我沒猜錯的話，黑子二個人格的特性是相反，以前的黑子像影子，個性溫柔;現在的黑子則像光，個性和另一個人格完全相反。"

"冷漠，對吧？赤司。"

"沒錯，另一種以光與影形式存在的兩個人格。"

"我聽說過另一種說法，赤司。"

"是什麼？"

"當其中一個人性格溫柔，另一個的性格就會冷酷無情，完全是相反的存在。"

"有什麼辦法讓原本的小黑子回來?"

"找到是什麼原因讓黑子精神分裂才有辦法。"

"應該是和我們的分裂有關。"


	13. Chapter 13

13生日宴會

赤司宅

赤司坐在房間沙發上，回想著練習賽時黑子的眼神，如同弱者擋在自己面前也會無情地碾壓對方，再回想黑子國中時期的表情，簡簡直天壤之別。

這時，門被敲響了，

"請進。"

"少爺，老爺請您去他的書房。"

"我知道了。"

書房

"征十郎，兩天後谷光家要舉辦一場生日宴會。"

"我知道了，父親。"

2天後，谷光家

赤司站在他父親身邊看著周遭，這裡的來賓都是地位顯赫的人。

突然，四周的燈光暗了下來，只留下臺上的燈光在谷光家主身上。

"感謝各位來賓的到來，接下來我請今天的主角上台致詞。"

"謝謝各位的到來，我希望各位能在宴會上玩的開心，還有我要感謝父母和我的朋友們為我舉辦這場宴會，現在宴會開始。"

音樂響起，有些人邀請別人跳舞，有些人在聊天。赤司看向他父親又看向舞池，想出去外面透透氣。

這時，音樂被終止，燈光又暗了下來，響起了一個聲音，

"接下來我們想送今天的主角一個禮物，請各位稍安勿躁。"

燈光聚集在舞臺上，臺上有五個人，都戴著全罩式面具，音樂播放跳起了舞步。

谷光立花看到臺上的人，高興地和父母說

"爸爸媽媽臺上的人是我那群朋友。"

看到女兒高興的樣子，他們也微笑著看著臺上的表演。

下一個表演是由四個人帶著半臉式的面具，跳起了街舞。

當下一場的三位表演者上臺時，雖然他們戴著眼罩式面具，但赤司認出其中一人當中，有一頭冰藍色頭髮的人是黑子。

音樂響起他們開始唱起歌，響起了三個人的聲音。


	14. Chapter 14

14黑子

表演結束後，臺上的舞者一一拿下面具，露出了他們的樣貌，臺下的來賓開始聊了起來。立花向臺上的朋友說

"謝謝各位。"

"今天是你的生日，一整天開開心心的才不會覺得可惜。"

日村向立花說道，其他人也微笑點頭。谷光家主和夫人來到他們身邊感謝他們陪女兒過生日。

日向 "別客氣，平常她和清藤前輩幫我們整理資料和準備毛巾,水，我們才要謝謝她呢。"

赤司家主走過來和谷光家主寒暄，赤司走過來，

"谷光小姐，生日快樂。"

"謝謝。"

赤司走向黑子，

"黑子，方便聊嗎？"

"可以。"

"我們先和立花去玩了，黑。"

"知道了。"

其他人識相的離開了。

"有什麼事?"

"我不知道黑子回來這種場合。"

"朋友生日，所以來慶祝。"

"谷光小姐是你的同學?"

"是的，請說重點。"

"黑子為什麼選擇去黑鳥山?"

"不然去哪一所學校?"

"黑子竟然進的去黑鳥山高校，讓我很吃驚。"

"那又怎樣，反正你那中二的籃球理論已經對我無效。而且，你還是我的手下敗將。"

"我雖然輸給黑子，但我會打敗你。"

"樂意奉陪。"

赤司家車上

"征十郎，你認識那位冰藍色頭髮的舞者?"

"是，他是國中時籃球部一軍的隊員和我同期。"

"聽說你有一次輸了比賽是輸給他嗎？"

"是。"

"現在就讀那一所學校?"

"黑鳥山高校。"

"你剛才看到的那一群人應該都是排球部的隊員。"

"您知道什麼？"

"他們的排球部非常有名，是全國八強之一的隊伍，今年甚至打進了四強。"

"是一所排球名門的學校。"

"你知道就好，那裡出來的人都是怪物。你那位隊員叫什麼名字?"

"黑子哲也。"

"黑子...你說他姓黑子!"

"嗯。"

"黑子家族的人啊~你要注意了，根據傳來的消息，黑子集團的繼承人來到日本處理公司的問題。"

"來了多久?"

"四年。"

"那就有可能是黑子。"

"現在已經有幾家公司被併購或業績下滑，這些都是黑子集團的所作所為，你要小心。"

赤司知道父親的意思，言下之意就是黑子集團惹不起。

"我知道了。"


	15. Chapter 15

15合宿

洛山和其他學校被邀請去合宿，但合宿地點已被一所學校訂走，因為場地很大，足夠容納幾間學校，詢問了那所學校的人是否可以一起合宿，得到的答覆

"可以，不過不要煩我的隊友，只要你們煩我的隊友，後果自負，別怪我沒提醒小，下場會很慘。還有我們可不是免費提供給你們，先付費，不給一切免談。"

當天，合宿場地門口

誠凜

日向 "先訂下場地的竟然是上次比賽的冠軍。"

"好想和他們再比一次，都讓我熱血沸騰了。"

里子生氣地罵 "笨蛋火神，你忘了我之前說過的話嗎，不准去煩他們，也最好不要和他們見面，不想害我們被趕出來的話就要聽話。"

"不過，為什麼要開出這種條件?一起練習不是很好嗎？"

這時，秀德來了，綠間聽到了這個問題，

"笨蛋，對方有自己一套的訓練方式。況且，我從赤司那裡聽說他們是打排球的隊伍。"

"可惡啊！竟然輸給一支打排球的隊伍。"

此時，桐皇,陽泉,海常,洛山在他們聊天時，陸陸續續抵達，

冰室 "這代表對方的實力比我們強。"

笠松 "而且，對方有奇蹟世代的成員，實力不可能差。"

之後，有人帶他們到住宿地點。

赤司 "這棟建築物的一,二樓是我們的活動範圍，其他樓層不准去，也不准搭電梯，違背我的人，你們知道的，現在分配房間。"

分配到最後，只有赤司是獨立一間，大家放好行李，開始訓練。


	16. Chapter 16

16準備

下雨天，戶外訓練沒辦法舉行，只好去體育館，可是那裡已經有人使用。里子和桃井去詢問是否可以借給他們，可惜對方沒有答應。

"怎麼辦?這樣沒有辦法訓練。"

"為什麼不借給我們?"

"對方說近期有很重要的比賽，對方教練給他們個別訓練。"

"重要的比賽?最近?有嗎？"

這時，景虎先生說話了，

"春高。"

"?"

"春季高中排球全國大賽。"

赤司 "他們應該是東京代表，所以才會勤於練習。"

"他們是去年 I.H 大賽的四強之一，今年聽說有希望拿下全國冠軍。"

赤司想到了一個主意，

"和他們打排球吧。"

"唉?"

"?"

"赤司，你在說什麼？"

"和他們比排球說不定能發現為什麼他們比我們強。"

"啊！我們離開時，對方隊長說要比賽的話，要派出有實力的人來，當初以為是看不起我們，原來是這個意思。"

"原來對方預測到我們會和他們比賽啊！"

"那有誰打排球打很好的?"

"嗯…"

全體看向赤司，

實渕 "小征，你打算選誰？"

這時，黑鳥山的經理清藤明奈經過門口，里子上前問她，

"可以請問一下排球的事情嗎？"

"什麼事?"

"排球基本上要幾個人?"

"加自由球員的話要七個人。"

"我們想和你們比賽，請幫我們詢問一下。"

"沒問題，不過比賽規則要搞懂。"

"好的，我們知道了。"

過了一會兒，

"他們答應了，半個小時後到第三體育館。"

"好的，謝謝你。"

清藤走後，

赤司 "我們只有半個小時的時間準備，現在來測試能力。"


	17. Chapter 17

17排球

第二體育館

雙方已經站好位置，其中一邊前排右到左是青峰(WS),紫原(MB),根武谷(WS)，後排小太郎(VL),黃瀨(WS),赤司(S)他們的教練是景虎,助理里子,經理桃井。

另一邊前排日村(WS),石峰(MB),東山(WS)，後排澤原(WS),童山(MB),黑子(S)

比賽開始

黑子發球，小太郎接球，赤司托球，根武谷扣球，但被攔網擋住，比分 1 : 0 童山out西島in。哨音響起，黑子發球，赤司接球讓球過網，"機會球"澤原接球給黑子，黑子托球給東山，東山扣球，球以斜線路線落在界內， 2 : 0。

依這樣的節奏，黑子他們以壓倒性實力贏下第一局。

"好強，球都不落地。"

"攔網也攔不住。"

"我覺得他們還沒使出全力，我們攔網節奏也沒跟上。綠間，由你來指揮攔網的節奏。青峰,根武谷，扣球力道要控制。"

青峰看到桃井思考的樣子，

"怎麼了，五月?"

"對方穩定度很好，尤其是接球，感覺球都不會落地，球都適時地傳給哲君，再加上，哲君一直在觀察你們，這種感覺好像一種動物。"

"什麼動物，小桃井?"

"怎麼說呢？大概像貓吧。"

"貓?"

"你這麼一說，好像有耶。"

"不愧是四強。"

"爸爸?"

接下來會很麻煩，對方可能想盡快結束比賽。而且，排球不像籃球有時間限制，體力也是一個問題。"

"當比分 24 : 25時，必須追平再連得兩分才會贏。"

突然傳來的聲音把他們都嚇了一跳(除赤司)，他們往聲音的主人看去，看到一位長相英俊，帶著一副銀框眼鏡，身高看起來有 190 cm以上，一頭黃色頭髮，額前有兩撮頭髮，其他的往後梳的樣子。

"這位先生，你是..."

"真抱歉，我叫鶯川士，排球部副教練。"

"唉！副教練。"

"有什麼是嗎？"

"提醒你們一下，排球可沒有延長賽，三戰兩勝算是比較輕鬆，但五戰三勝可不一樣。"

"什麼!五戰三勝。"

"那不是更累嗎？"

"你們要好好加油喔！這樣才有練習賽的價值。"

"我說他們的攻擊是不是有一個比較快?"

"A式快攻的速度很快要小心。"

"總而言之，必須不讓球落地。"

哨聲響起，第二局開始。


	18. Chapter 18

18談話

比分25：15

"小黑子他們好強，被他們拉開十分，連我的完美的模仿都無效，對我的模仿完全不受影響。"

"是啊，不愧是晉級全國四強的隊伍。"

赤司走向黑子

"比賽加油。"

"謝謝。"

晚上九點，黑子房間

黑子躺在床上閉上眼睛，看見沉睡的另一個黑子，無論他用什麼方式呼喚，另一個黑子仍然毫無動靜。

"今天你的前隊友和我們打了一場練習賽，結果也很明顯，我們贏了。"

"..."

"你差不多也該醒來了，一直逃避也沒用。"

"..."

他張開眼睛，盯著天花板，若有所思地思考著。

同時，赤司在房間裡回想國中時期的回憶，大家打籃球時都很開心，那時是他們最快樂的時期之。直到大家（除黑子）的才能開花，實力強到沒人能打敗他們，他說他們可以不用來練習，對比賽也沒了興趣，只要贏就好。拋棄黑子，黑子的轉變，成了現在的局面。

現在奇蹟世代當中，實力最強的是黑子。和他1時，所有動作都被看穿，彷彿黑子也有天帝之眼。

等一下...天帝之眼。

他想起黑子的眼睛，跟之前完全不一樣。

難道黑子也能看見未來...

赤司想到了這個可能性。他聯絡桃井請黑子到他的房間，他想確認這件事情。

過不久，黑子敲門，赤司讓黑子進入。

"想問什麼？"

"你也能看見未來嗎？黑子"

"你猜呢？"

"除了這個可能性，沒有其他辦法。"

"那你就當作有有好了。"

"黑子我..."

黑子知道赤司想說什麼，

"你想和他復合的話，你能讓他醒來，我就允許"。

"你..."

"他從你們的談話聽到內容後，就一直在沉睡。我是保護和陪伴他而存在，跟另一個你存在的理由是不一樣的。"

"對不起。"

"這種話跟他說，你們傷害的是他。還有我跟他的原則是不一樣的，我的很簡單，弱者沒有資格決定結果，赤司家族惹到了黑子家族，實力你也很清楚，你們未來的結果是由我們來決定。你以後傷害了他，我就找你算帳。這樣你還要復合"。

"是的，我想復合。"

"那就拿出那種實力讓我相信，赤司征十郎"。


End file.
